The True Meaning Of Destiny
by azngurL
Summary: Destiny... A word that meant absolutely nothing to Li Syaoran... until he met Kinomoto Sakura. *COMPLETED*
1. The Cherry Blossom Meets the Little Wolf

Author's Notes: Another one of my fanfics...This is a romance-fantasy, so I hope you like it. Just some reminders...I've really been inspired by the game made my Squaresoft, Final Fantasy VIII and so, if you are a huge fan of this game (like myself), there will some similar parts like the game, but non-related...Just in case some people are angry, here:  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VIII, or any of its characters (though I'm not using them), so do not sue.  
  
Okay now...On with the basics, everyone in this story is at least from 17- 18 years old in a school called the Starlight Academy where it trains students to use their magical powers properly. The Clow Cards do exist here, except for Clow Reed, Kero, and Yue (gomen!). All the characters are still here, even Eriol...so, I hope you like this! 'Bye! ~Azngurl  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura and its characters. Only CLAMP, and the others do. The only characters I own is Your, Mayuko, Starlight Academy, and Hitoshi.  
  
The True Meaning of Destiny*  
  
by,  
  
Azngurl  
  
*(Inspired by Final Fantasy 8)  
  
--Chapter 1 : The Lone Wolf Meets the Cherry Blossom  
  
In a world where magic exists in so many people's lives...is a place where Light and Darkness exist. Those who choose to live the way of the Light is one with the 'light' powers, and the one who chooses the way of the darkness is one of the 'dark powers'. So many people wish to get rid of this darkness, and so there is a school that helps make that wish come true...The Starlight Academy, which trains and helps students control their magic, and how to use it properly when in battle...  
  
The top class which is Class A, Number 6984, is the oldest age group in the entire school, and has the top sorcerers and sorceresses, all including Li Syaoran...a boy of 17 who has been there ever since his youth. Daijouii Tomoyo, a talented performing artist/singer who is very wealthy and intelligent, Eriol, who is one of the best fighters/sorcerers there, Hitoshi, Syaoran's rival, and so forth.  
  
"So, Syaoran...Good luck on your performance test today," Tomoyo said, as she was reading a book. Syaoran was silent. "Fine, be that way, Syaoran,"  
  
He turned to look at her. "Thanks,"  
  
She looked back, and smiled. The teacher walked in, and everyone soon became silent.  
  
"Good morning, class," Miss Takenashi said, or 'Yuri' as most students like her since she was at least 20 years old, one of the youngest teachers there.  
  
"Morning!" The all said back.  
  
"For today's agenda...Most of you have that performance test at the battle site today, right? And for the rest who don't are free to do anything until they are called to re-take previous tests...And let's see...Oh yes! Everyone, we have a new student! Kinomoto Sakura from the eastern region! Sakura, please come in," Yuki said.  
  
The door opened slowly, and in came an emerald-eyed girl with short brown hair. She came to the front and smiled. "It's nice to meet all of you," She said.  
  
All the boys started having such eyes on her. "Sakura is a well- trained fighter as well as a sorceress, and has come from Moonlit Academy in the eastern region. She can't commute to her home so she lives in a dorm, so please everyone...Make her feel at home. Oh yes, she is also the holder of the ancient, Clow Cards!" Yuri exclaimed.  
  
"The Clow Cards...?!" Everyone in class began to question that statement, and all of them were in awe.  
  
"Who cares...," Syaoran muttered.  
  
"Gee, you're never interested, Syaoran," Eriol whispered.  
  
"Whatever," He said.  
  
A student raised his hand. "Yes?" Sakura asked.  
  
"How are you holder of the cards?" The student, Naoko, asked.  
  
"They were a gift from the academy, when I left...Well, not really a gift, it was something they said I deserved," Sakura replied.  
  
"...And Sakura is also going to take the performance test since she has already completed her tests over there in Moonlit Academy. Okay, Sakura, please sit over there...In between Tomoyo and Syaoran," Yuri said.  
  
"Yes, Miss Takenashi,"  
  
"Oh, Sakura, you can call me Yuri...Everyone does,"  
  
"Okay," She walked over to the seat in between Syaoran and Tomoyo.  
  
"Hi..!" Tomoyo whispered. "I'm Daijouii Tomoyo,"  
  
"Hi Tomoyo! I'm...Oh wait, I believe you know who I am already, tee- hee," Sakura laughed.  
  
"Heh-heh," Tomoyo laughed.  
  
Sakura turned around, and looked at Syaoran. "Hello, who are you?"  
  
"...Li Syaoran," He said silently.  
  
"Nice to meet you. Are both of you going to be in the test?" She asked.  
  
"...Yes," Syaoran said.  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"And me too," Eriol said out of the blue.  
  
"Who are you?" Sakura asked, holding out her hand.  
  
"I'm Eriol," He shook her hand. "Good luck to all of us,"  
  
"Yes...I wonder what team they're going to place me in," Sakura said.  
  
"What are you good at?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Medicine and the advance placement of magic," She replied.  
  
"You're probably going to be in Li Syaoran's team," Tomoyo said.  
  
"Children, children!" Yuri said. "I wish you all good luck for those taking the test, and to make it back alive. It's a real battlefield, and death is inevitable...But make sure to make it for the other rebellious team who's causing havoc in the place we're all going to. Remember that teamwork is the ultimate thing, and you must watch out for each other...All right, dismissed," Yuri took her bag, and all the students started walking away. "Oh yeah, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, and Sakura...I would like to see all of you now,"  
  
They all went up to her as the last person in class left. "You guys are going to be the top team in the test because of your high scoring in the last test. I expect the best out of this group, and remember TEAMWORK. Bye, good luck, and see you later." Yuri left the room.  
  
"This will be fun!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"Glad to see you're already having fun," Eriol said, smiling.  
  
"This is great! I'm always the only girl who always on their team!" Tomoyo exclaimed. "...And as always, Syaoran is the leader,"  
  
"Okay!" Sakura said.  
  
"Wait! Who made me captain?!" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Nobody, you always act like the boss around her, Syaoran," Tomoyo said.  
  
"...Whatever," He said.  
  
"Is he always like that? Silent and cold?" Sakura thought. "You'll make a great captain, Syaoran," She said.  
  
"You wish," He snapped.  
  
"Well, well...No need to be rude," Sakura said.  
  
"I wasn't,"  
  
"Whatever," Sakura said.  
  
"If I'm going to be leader, you're going to have to follow every order...understand?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"I know, I know...I wasn't born yesterday," Sakura said.  
  
"Syaoran, stop. Don't make it hard on the new student, now," Eriol said.  
  
"Whatever," Syaoran walked out the door, and they all followed. "All I can say is to be prepared and meet me in 1600 hours at the front," He started walking towards the elevator and went down.  
  
"Is he always like this?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yup, unfortunately. You'll get used to it," Tomoyo said. "Where's your dorm?"  
  
"In Hallway S...Number 245," Sakura replied.  
  
"Really!? That's cool, Sakura! I'm right next to you!"  
  
"Cool!"  
  
"Ahem...Sorry, ladies, but uh, I think we should prepare for the test, shouldn't we? We only have about 30 minutes left. Get dressed in your uniforms, 'bye!" Eriol went running to the elevator, and went down.  
  
"Eriol's cute," Sakura said.  
  
"Yeah I know...,"  
  
"Is he your boyfriend?"  
  
"K-Kinda...I guess so..,"  
  
"Aww!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"Heh-heh, well...Let's get dressed. You wouldn't want to see Syaoran when he has to wait!" Tomoyo took Sakura's hand and ran to the elevator which took them to the dorm.  
  
**  
  
Sakura, Eriol, and Tomoyo walked to the front, and met up with Syaoran. They all went to the vehicle which was taking them to the battle site where a real battle was going on.  
  
"Ready?" Yuri asked, while driving the vehicle.  
  
"Yes...," They all replied.  
  
"Remember, it's a real battle. We're here 'cause some rebellious group from the northern region is causing havoc to civilians, and they have asked the academy to help. Please stay alive...And I hope you make it to the Special Forces after this," Yuri stopped the car. "We're here...Good luck. You're assigned to any base, and you're going to exterminate anyone of the rebellious group causing havoc, got it?"  
  
They all nodded their heads. "Okay...Bye!" Yuri got back and drove away.  
  
"I'm nervous...," Sakura said.  
  
"Don't worry. We're suppose to look out with one another," Eriol said.  
  
"We're supposed to help the town right? Shouldn't we get going?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yeah, let's go," Syaoran walked into the entrance, and all they saw was a desolate wasteland. "It's...dead," He whispered.  
  
"Is anyone here?" Tomoyo asked, as she looked around.  
  
"Yuri mentioned that we're supposed to wait for any rebellions to come and fight. We're not supposed to choose it," Syaoran said.  
  
"Nice choice...," Sakura said, smiling. "So let's wait," They all waited around, doing nothing. "Hey, Syaoran...You're the captain...So...You're responsible for everything...Right?" Sakura asked.  
  
He turned to her, and looked away. "Yes...,"  
  
"Then, I would like to make you responsible for all of us to make it back alive together,"  
  
Syaoran sighed. "Sure, if it would make you happy,"  
  
"Wow! You're not so serious after all!" She exclaimed.  
  
"What is she talking about?" Syaoran asked. "I'm not as serious as you think,"  
  
"Oh really,"  
  
"You have such a stereotype about me already, huh?"  
  
"Yes, well...I would just like it if you smile!"  
  
"...Whatever...,"  
  
"Is that all you have to say to me? 'Whatever'?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Syaoran, you have to learn to cooperate with your comrades. With that attitude, you drive people away,"  
  
"Why doesn't it work on you then?"  
  
"Because...I...I'm not like that, Syaoran. I like people to show appreciation for others, and I--," Sakura got interrupted.  
  
"Freeze!!" A rebellion shouted, while jumping off a house. "Don't move, and I might spare you," He threatened.  
  
"We're from the Starlight Academy you bum! Who do you really think we are to you!?" Eriol exclaimed.  
  
"...The Starlight Academy? Ha! Rubbish...! That doesn't matter to me," The person said.  
  
"Shut up, won't you!?" Syaoran sent out fire magic, and it burned him literally.  
  
"You're a real fighter...," Sakura said.  
  
"That's what happens when you spend most of your life in the academy...," Syaoran said.  
  
"Yeah, and devoting your life to nothing but fighting!" Eriol exclaimed.  
  
"Eriol, stop it..," Tomoyo whispered.  
  
"What? It's true, ne?" He asked.  
  
"I'm not answering that." She replied.  
  
"Like I care, Eriol." Syaoran said, walking around.  
  
**  
  
They walked around, defeating anybody causing havoc in the city. When it was all over, one was left that they couldn't really defeat.  
  
"Sakura! Eriol! Surround him! Tomoyo!! Go and help that civilian!" Syaoran commanded.  
  
"Okay!!" They all said.  
  
Eriol and Syaoran both formed a formation, and began to physically fight him, but it wasn't enough.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha! Your fighting is no use! Dark magic, dispel!" The rebellion shouted. He sent out dark magic towards Syaoran and Eriol who could dodge it quick enough, but Sakura got in the way.  
  
"Shield Card!" She threw the Shield Card in front, and it had its magic in effect.  
  
"Wow! So that's the Clow Cards!" Tomoyo exclaimed, while helping the civilian up.  
  
"Okay, now...Fiery and Windy!" She threw both cards at the rebellion, and he got both burned and drafted by the wind.  
  
  
  
"You...will...pay...for...this...you...damn...freaking...people...the...Star light....Academy...will never...take...over...the...Mistress...of...darkness....AHH!" The rebellion burned.  
  
` "Mistress of Darkness? What's that?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"We'll find out later...," Syaoran said, as he walked up to Sakura.  
  
"Yes, Syaoran? I hope I met up to your standards, and I'm really sorry if you thought I was showing off to you, but I wasn't, I was only trying to help you and-"  
  
"Hey...Don't worry about it...You did really good, and I'm really proud to have someone like you on our team," Syaoran said.  
  
"You are....? Oh!! Thank you, Syaoran!" Sakura hugged him.  
  
"Hey, Sakura, take it easy!!" He said.  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo looked at each other slyly, and they both winked knowing that they should get those two together.  
  
--  
  
Author's Notes: How was it so far? As you could see this is gonna be a S+S fanfic and a E+T fanfic also. I think I may be rushing the couples though, but I guess I didn't want to bore you half to death, so I'm making it like it was love at first sight for S+S. Well, gotta go! Ja ne! ~Azngurl ^.^ 


	2. The Inaugaration

Author's Notes: The 2nd chapter!! Heehee, I'm excited already!! Please R+R!! ~Azngurl  
  
---  
  
--Chapter 2: The Inauguration...  
  
"I can't believe we got to the top!!! We're real cadets now!!" Tomoyo exclaimed. "I've waited soo long for this!! One of my life long dreams have finally come true!!"  
  
"One of your dreams? You have other dreams?" Sakura asked, while putting her new uniform on.  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"I kinda wanted to become a singer,"  
  
"Really? That's cool, so why didn't you sing instead of doing medicine?"  
  
"Because this goal was my family's really, and I wanted to make them proud...I never really got to writing a song, but I usually sing for assemblies or things like that. I'm hoping to sing and help people at the same time, but it's impossible now that I've become a Starlight,"  
  
"Yeah I guess thats true. I have a lot of dreams too. I just like magic a lot, and so I decided to go through this path,"  
  
"What's your other dreams?"  
  
Sakura blushed. "...To fall in love with someone special....And hoping that they feel the same way I feel about them everyday, all day. I'm hoping that they love me, the way I would...,"  
  
"That's a nice dream, Sakura,"  
  
"Yes...But...It will be a while before that comes true," She said, buttoning up her shirt.  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Because I'm a Starlight now...And, we travel a lot. I have no time for a boyfriend...Well, I'm ready, let's go the party,"  
  
"Okay."  
  
**  
  
"This is sure exciting, huh, Syaoran?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure...," He said.  
  
"Are you going to dance with anybody today?"  
  
"No...,"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because...,"  
  
"Because....?"  
  
"It's none of your business, Eriol,"  
  
"You'll never get a girlfriend with that kind of attitude!" Eriol exclaimed.  
  
"Like I need one. Why does it concern you, Eriol?!"  
  
"Because you're my friend and a Starlight. My friends always needs what's best for them...Hmm...Let's see how about Sakura?"  
  
"Sakura? Don't be ridiculous! We just met, and besides...I don't think she's my type,"  
  
"Hell yeah, she your type! She's your type a whole lot, Syaoran! She's like the only girl who your practically nice to! You're even cold towards Yuki and Tomoyo, but not to Sakura!"  
  
"She's new, and I-"  
  
"...Don't want her to get the wrong impression of you? Boy, you never used to be like that! You like her don't you? Was it love at first sight, Syaoran, huh?"  
  
Syaoran became red. "Shut up!! It's none of your business, Eriol!" He screamed.  
  
Eriol then saw Sakura and Tomoyo walking along the hallway. "Here she is...! Your princess!"  
  
"I swear I'll kill you, Eriol," Syaoran muttered under his breath.  
  
"Hey, girls! Looking good!" Eriol said.  
  
"Thanks, Eriol!" Tomoyo said.  
  
"You guys look great too!" Sakura exclaimed. "These uniforms are soo much better then the other one...But too bad, we only get to wear it once!"  
  
"Yeah, I know right?" Tomoyo said.  
  
"Hey, Syaoran! You look good on that uniform!" Sakura exclaimed, walking up to him.  
  
Syaoran blushed. "Well, uh, thanks!" He turned away. "Why am I acting like a spazz!? What the hell is wrong with me? ...I've...I've never felt this way about someone before...!"  
  
A song began playing in a slow melody, and Eriol and Tomoyo winked at each other. "Hey, Tomoyo...Wanna dance?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Sure, Eriol!" Tomoyo turned around. "Have fun you two! See you on the dance floor!" Eriol took Tomoyo's hand, and led her to the floor and began slowdancing.  
  
"Those two really look nice together, ne?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I guess so...," Syaoran said.  
  
"Yuki said that we're going on our mission tomorrow morning....,"  
  
"I know...,"  
  
"Syaoran...?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I know this may be silly asking you this, but...Dance with me?"  
  
"She wants me to dance with her?" Syaoran thought. "I'm...not that good, Sakura,"  
  
"You're a terrible liar, Syaoran. I know for a fact that they teach everyone the basics here, and dancing is one of them!"  
  
"You know a lot, Sakura...I'm impressed,"  
  
"So I take it that you won't?...You'll only dance with people who are special to you?"  
  
"...I'll dance with you...,"  
  
"You will!? Oh!!! Thank you, Syaoran!!" Syaoran led her to the dance floor, and started dancing with her. "You are good...You must pay attention a lot, ne?" Sakura asked softly.  
  
"I guess...," He replied.  
  
"Look at those two! We're getting there, Eriol!" Tomoyo whispered.  
  
"Yeah, it's the first time, Syaoran's actually dancing with someone," Eriol whispered back.  
  
"Can I ask you something...?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure,"  
  
"Why do you act so cold to others...Like Yuki or Tomoyo or Eriol...But not to me?"  
  
"Oh crap...!!" He thought. "Well I-I...," He stammered. "What the hell do I say?!" He thought. "It's because I...,"  
  
"You...?"  
  
"I...I...Well...you're new here, Sakura...So, I ...just decided to be nice and make sure you don't get the wrong impression of me, thats all...But...some of the kids here already have the wrong impression of me,"  
  
"That's awful, Syaoran," She said, as he twirled her around, and back.  
  
"That's what happens here, I guess...,"  
  
The song ended, and all the couples bowed with each other. "Arigatou, Syaoran...I enjoyed this...," Sakura said.  
  
"...Me too,"  
  
"I'm going to head over to the garden now with Tomoyo. See you later, Syaoran," She said, walking away.  
  
Syaoran saw Tomoyo leave Eriol as well, and was heading to the garden with Sakura.  
  
"You did it, Syaoran!" Eriol exclaimed.  
  
"Whatever," Syaoran said.  
  
"What do you mean, 'whatever'! You should be happy!! I mean, you were practically blushing while you danced with the girl!" Eriol started walking away.  
  
"Where are you going?!" Syaoran asked.  
  
"...To the garden where the girls are...You coming?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Whatever," He started walking towards the garden. 


	3. Rivals

Author's Notes: Another chapter, another day (or week or whatnot). Thanx for the reviews, minna! I greatly appreciated it a lot!! I would like to read some more...Just to see if my fanfic is worth reading for a lot of people. But anyway, here ya go!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of its characters. The only ones I own is Mayuko and Hitoshi.  
  
**  
  
--Chapter 3: Rivals  
  
"...So you guys graduated too?" A dark raven haired guy was saying.  
  
"Yeah," Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"Cool...I failed my test...," The person put his hand over Tomoyo's shoulder.  
  
"Get your arm of me, Hitoshi," Tomoyo muttered.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey!!! Off the girl, Hitoshi!!" Eriol exclaimed. "She's my girlfriend, not yours!"  
  
"Well, geez! I'm trying to celebrate here!" Hitoshi exclaimed. He scooted over to Sakura, and put his arm around her. "Hi, Sakura...," He greeted.  
  
"You're such a troublemaker, huh? I bet that this is why you didn't pass the test!" Syaoran exclaimed.  
  
"Like you would care, Syaoran," Hitoshi muttered.  
  
Sakura removed Hitoshi's arm from her. "Are you two rivals?" She asked, standing up.  
  
"...Yeah, something like that," Syaoran said, gazing into Hitoshi's eyes, hatefully.  
  
"Syaoran, this is no time to act so cold towards others...You should be happy now, because you graduated and became a Starlight!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"Tch, you're right. I have no time for this," Syaoran walked away.  
  
"That low-life is such a bastard and thinks he's the coolest thing God has ever made. Tch...Such crap...," Hitoshi got up and walked away.  
  
"What happened between those two?" Sakura asked.  
  
"They're just rivals. Ever since they were young they have been striving for the best, and I guess Syaoran won. But it doesn't matter...Hitoshi is such a player with all the girls, and he's the one who thinks he is the best thing that God ever made," Tomoyo said.  
  
"You really know how to put your thought into words," Eriol remarked.  
  
"Heh-heh...Well, the party's going to end soon. I guess I should be talking to the faculty and all...See you later, guys," Sakura said.  
  
"'Bye." Tomoyo and Eriol said.  
  
**  
  
Syaoran drank his cup of champagne, and put the glass down as he stared into the night sky. He looked back down, and he saw Sakura in the other garden with the wind blowing against her. Her emerald eyes sparkled in the night, and the moonlight created such a radiant silhouette around her. To him, she looked absolutely beautiful. Sakura quickly looked up, and she saw Syaoran staring at her, so she smiled and waved at him.  
  
Syaoran turned red and waved back, as he saw Sakura walk away.  
  
"Hello, Syaoran...," Yuki greeted as she went beside him. "I must say...I am quite impressed with you tonight,"  
  
"...Thanks,"  
  
"What are you thinking, Syaoran?"  
  
"...None of your business,"  
  
"Okay then...," Yuki looked down, and smiled as she saw Sakura. "You're thinking about Sakura...Am I right?"  
  
"No,"  
  
"Come on! Don't lie to me...Especially on your last night here,"  
  
"I'm not,"  
  
"Excuses, excuses...I wish you luck, Syaoran," She walked away, but slowly whispered. "You'll get her...," She quickly walked back into the party, and Syaoran looked back at her, but she was gone. He turned his eyes to Sakura who was chatting with fellow students.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with me...?"  
  
---  
  
How was it so far? Hope you guys liked it...And I hoped that I'm not boring you to death right now. Not to worry!!! Better chapters are coming, I promised!! (I got really inspired while I was at school for the ending...^_^:;) Ja ne! ~Azngurl ^.^ 


	4. The Mistress of Darkness is Revealed

Author's Notes: Hey minna!! How is everyone?? Heehee, I'm glad to see that you're reading my fanfics...I promise you that this is not boring!! The better chapters are coming up, I promise!! (Especially the end!! ^_~) Well...Ja ne, minna! ~Azngurl ^.^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of its characters. The only characters I own is Hitoshi, Mayuko, and Yuri.  
  
Japanese word(s) in this story:  
  
Hikari - light  
  
**  
  
The True Meaning of Destiny*  
  
By,  
  
Azngurl ^.^  
  
(*Inspired by FF8)  
  
**  
  
--Chapter 4: The Mistress of Darkness is Revealed  
  
"Okay...Syaoran, Sakura, Tomoyo, and Eriol...I am expecting lots of effort and progress from all of you. As Starlights, you are one of the finest special forces in the world, but nevertheless you all have weaknesses. Be sure to stick together, and remember that teamwork is the ultimate thing....You're first mission is to find out who this, 'Mistress of Darkness' is by going to the big city of 'Hikari', because that is where all the of her armies have been coming from. Find out as much information as you can, and if possible, eliminate her...Okay, dismissed, and good luck!" Yuri said.  
  
"'Bye, Yuri!" Tomoyo said.  
  
"'Bye, everyone! Have a safe journey!" She screamed, as the drove out.  
  
They all eventually got to 'Hikari', but at late night time. They parked their car, and walked around the city and looking at various places.  
  
"This place is huge," Sakura commented.  
  
"Good thing I brought my video camera," Tomoyo said.  
  
"You brought that on this mission!?" Eriol and Syaoran asked, surprised.  
  
"Well, yeah! What's wrong with that?" She asked.  
  
A sweatdrop on both their heads, and Sakura giggled. "Now come on, guys. We should find that Mistress of Darkness," Sakura said.  
  
"Yeah, you're right," Syaoran and the other walked around, and saw many officers guarding certain areas. "No doubt that that Mistress of Darkness is here," He said.  
  
"Yeah...I wonder what's up with her," Eriol said.  
  
Sakura remained silent, but broke it. "Maybe she wants world order," She said.  
  
"Yeah, maybe...," Tomoyo said.  
  
"I'm tired," Sakura said.  
  
"So am I," Tomoyo also said.  
  
"Then we'll go to the hotel and sleep until morning," Syaoran said.  
  
"Thanks, Syaoran!!" The both said. They went to the hotel, and made their reservations. But while getting rooms, they spotted a bar and a late night show.  
  
"Let's see what's there first," Tomoyo said walking in.  
  
"I thought you were tired," Eriol said.  
  
"Well, not now!" She said back. They all went to the bar, and ordered water to drink. They sat down, and waited for the show.  
  
"Ah...I heard about this," Eriol said, laying back. "The person who entertains people is named Mayuko," He said.  
  
"Mayuko?" Sakura asked as she drank her water. "What else do you know?"  
  
"She's a singer," He said, finishing his water. "One of Tomoyo's idols,"  
  
"I can't believe she's here!!" Tomoyo exclaimed, getting excited.  
  
"Oh I see...," Sakura looked away.  
  
"What's wrong, Sakura?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"N-Nothing," She stammered.  
  
"I don't believe you," He said back.  
  
"I...," Mayuko came then came in. She had dark black hair, and was wearing a spaghetti- strapped dress which was black with two slits on the sides. She bowed and went to the microphone and waited for the pianist to come to play. "I'll tell you sometime soon, Syaoran...," Sakura whispered as she watched Mayuko.  
  
Mayuko looked at her audience and spotted Sakura and her crew. She smiled evilly, and spoke into the microphone. "Hello, everyone...Thank you for being here tonight...I greatly appreciate it," The pianist came in, and got her piece ready. "This song is called...'With Those Eyes...'," The pianist started at a slow pace and Mayuko sang:  
  
'Long ago I was so scared  
  
Scared to see you disappear from my heart  
  
But you gave me something to believe in, and you made sure it was true...  
  
You're eyes reflect the moonlight, and your smile reflects the stars  
  
Such a shining light, with that burst of happiness...  
  
With those eyes I wish that you would protect me  
  
With those eyes, I'll make sure you will stay near my heart  
  
Will you stay near mine?  
  
Because of love always travels far beyond  
  
And who knows if it will travel back...into my heart.'  
  
Mayuko bowed her head, and everyone clapped for her. People stood up and clapped for her, even Tomoyo, but Mayuko looked beyond Tomoyo and stared at Sakura.  
  
"Could it...?" Sakura thought as she stared into her eyes. "It has to be...I just know it," She stopped staring and got up. Mayuko left the room, and Sakura ran after her.  
  
"Sakura, where are you going!?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura ignored her, and her comrades ran after.  
  
**  
  
Sakura ran into the streets, and followed Mayuko's long shadow from the turns she made. When she finally thought she had got her, she heard a door slam, and went through that door. Unknowingly to her, it was a grand palace. She ran through a flight of stairs, and finally got into a room...and Mayuko was there.  
  
"Mayuko! It's you, isn't it!?" She asked, approaching her.  
  
"Heh-heh-heh...I knew you would follow me here in Hikari...Sakura," She smiled evilly and looked at her straight in the eye.  
  
"You are...--,"  
  
"Sakura!!" Tomoyo barged in, and turned red at the sight of her idol.  
  
"Why did you run all the way here!?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"There are rules here, Sakura...," Eriol said.  
  
"I take it that these are your...'friends', Sakura," Mayuko said.  
  
"She knows your name? Are you two friends or something?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"...Not friends...Mayuko! I didn't think that...you would have a human form!" Sakura said.  
  
"Human form?" Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Eriol asked.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Tomoyo asked, confused.  
  
"Well you have one, it is likely that I would have one, Sakura...," Mayuko said.  
  
"Sakura?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"What is your intention, Mayuko? Why are you creating havoc in the world?" Sakura asked.  
  
"W-WHAT!? M-Mayuko is the...Mistress of Darkness!?" Tomoyo exclaimed.  
  
"What?!" Syaoran and Eriol asked.  
  
"So you guys figured out my secret, big deal," Mayuko walked towards Syaoran, and touched his face. "You're nice...Very handsome," She said.  
  
Syaoran removed her hand from him. "Why are you creating havoc, Mistress of Darkness? And why are you called that!? I demand to know!" He asked.  
  
"My, my...Fiesty are you?" She asked. "You guys are Starlights...Am I correct? So I take it that they don't teach you the basic stuff, huh?"  
  
"Those things aren't meant to be taught and you know that, Mayuko!" Sakura exclaimed. "What is it that you want!?"  
  
"The Book...Sakura...'Wings'," She said.  
  
"No way, you're getting it!" Sakura said.  
  
"Sakura what are you--," Syaoran got interrupted.  
  
"HAHAHA!! Hitoshi!!" Mayuko screamed. Hitoshi suddenly appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"Yes...Mayuko?" He asked.  
  
"Hitoshi!?" They all asked.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here!?" Eriol asked.  
  
"I'm Mayuko's loyal servant...I obey her every order...," He said.  
  
"But how--," Tomoyo was interrupted.  
  
"Hitoshi! Take hostage of Sakura!" Mayuko ordered.  
  
"As you wish...," He teleported near Sakura and grabbed her. She teleported out of him, and he got frustrated.  
  
"You'll never get me..." She teleported out of sight.  
  
"I know where she's going..." Hitoshi said. He ran out the door, and Eriol and Tomoyo ran after him. Syaoran stared at Mayuko.  
  
"What is it you want from Sakura?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Something that will let me rule the world...Hahaha!" She disappeared.  
  
"I'LL NEVER GIVE HER UP TO YOU, DO YOU HEAR!?" He screamed.  
  
**  
  
Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Eriol eventually met up with Hitoshi and they saw him cornering Sakura. She knew it was no use to teleport because he would eventually get her.  
  
"Hitoshi...Stop..." She said.  
  
"Hitoshi!" Syaoran flew into Hitoshi and nailed him to the ground. Hitoshi punched his face and Syaoran's nose began to bleed, and he drew back.  
  
Hitoshi sent out a dark wave which enslaved Sakura, and she screamed in pain. Sakura collapsed, and fell to the ground. Hitoshi ran to her, picked her up and disappeared.  
  
"No...SAKURA!!!" Syaoran screamed.  
  
---  
  
Cliff-hanger, cliff-hanger!! How was it? Leave your comments for me for ideas!! Bye! ^_~  
  
~Azngurl ^.^ 


	5. Separation

Author's Notes: Oui, minna!! Heh-heh, well here's chapter 5 to my fanfic. Gomen ne for that last cliff-hanger ^_^;;, but I just had to do it! Well...no more cliff-hangers for a while...Just enjoy my story! Arigatou for all your reviews, I was so happy!! Please continue to send reviews for this story, I just love to read them!! Well, anyway, just get on with the story, K?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of its characters. The only characters I own is Mayuko (Mai - yuu - ko) and Hitoshi (Hee - toe - shee).  
  
The True Meaning of Destiny*  
  
By,  
  
Azngurl ^.^  
  
(Inspired By FF8)  
  
**  
  
--Chapter 5: Separation  
  
"And he's been like that ever since...?" Eriol asked, laying back on the bed.  
  
"Yeah...Ever since Hitoshi took Sakura he's been moping, and not wanting to do anything. He's really deep in thought whenever I see him." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Poor Syaoran...His first love...Taken away..." Eriol said.  
  
**  
  
"Sakura...I can't believe to say this...I wish you were here...You were the only one who smiles at me...I swear I'll get you back, and I won't let that son of a bitch hurt you...," Syaoran thought. He walked around, and saw two guards talking.  
  
"So I heard that Lady Mayuko got a hold of that girl she needed," One guard said.  
  
"Yeah...I almost feel sorry for that girl. She took her to that 'spot', to interrogate with her," The other said.  
  
"What is it that Lady Mayuko wants from her?"  
  
"Who knows...,"  
  
Syaoran came running and grabbed the guard's collar and pinned him to the wall. "Where did they take her!?" He asked.  
  
The other guard took out his gun and prepared fire. "I wouldn't do that if I were you...," Syaoran stuck out a hand and used ice magic, and he was frozen. "I won't ask you again...Where did Mayuko take Sakura? Or do you want to end up like your friend?" He asked.  
  
"S-She...t-took her...to...R-Region...2219...D-Dark Moon Centra..." Syaoran dropped him down, and he stared at him.  
  
"Thanks," He stuck out his hand and froze him too. Syaoran kept on walking until he got to the hotel. He met up with Tomoyo and Eriol. "I found out where they have taken Sakura," He said.  
  
"You did? Where?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Dark Moon Centra...Location 2219," He replied.  
  
"I see...That isn't too far from here," Eriol said. "We should get going."  
  
"Yeah, let's go."  
  
**  
  
"I'll ask you again, Sakura...Where is the Book of Wings!?" Mayuko asked, with Hitoshi at her side.  
  
"I'll....Never...Tell!!" She said, from being cuffed to a wall.  
  
"Tell me!!" Mayuko commanded.  
  
"I won't!!" Sakura screamed back.  
  
"Argh, if you won't tell us, we'll kill you!" Hitoshi exclaimed pulling out his sword.  
  
"Stop it, Hitoshi, you fool!" Mayuko commanded. "Don't you know if you kill her...You'll destroy the Book too!"  
  
Hitoshi drew back.  
  
"Haha...You're pitiful, Mayuko...Even in your human form," Sakura said.  
  
"Shut-up!" Mayuko grabbed her neck. "You and I are one...Without this book, we cannot be one! I need the Book, Sakura!!" She screamed.  
  
"You're only going to use it for world order, Mayuko! What good is that!? You and I were not created for such purposes!!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"Well things have changed!! No more!! I want world order! I want this world to belong to ME!" Mayuko exclaimed.  
  
"Mayuko...You're pitiful." Sakura whispered.  
  
**  
  
"I wonder how Sakura knew so much, and I wonder how she teleported like that! Only highly advanced sorcerers can do that!" Eriol exclaimed.  
  
"Sakura probably just knows, Eriol," Tomoyo said. "She does have instinct...But you know what I heard? I heard that there is actually another Mistress!" She exclaimed.  
  
"What?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Yeah...The Mistress of Light. Long time ago, there were two Mistresses, and a Book called Wings. The two Mistresses were actually 'one', but they were separated because the Book got divided some how...Since the Book was divided, so were the Mistresses. One of Light, and one of Darkness, and if the Book is united again, so will the Mistress," She said.  
  
"But who's the other Mistress?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"I don't know...," She said.  
  
"It could be Sakura. After all, they did capture her!" Eriol exclaimed.  
  
"Maybe...," Syaoran said. He looked up. "Sakura...," He thought. They kept on walking, and they finally got to Dark Moon Centra. They took out the guards and broke in.  
  
**  
  
"Tch...If you won't talk, I'll eliminate that boy you like so much, Sakura," Mayuko threatened. She turned away. "The bastard who took over your mind..." She muttered.  
  
"No!! Don't! Syaoran hasn't taken over my mind, Mayuko..." Sakura sighed. "If only you knew what this emotion could play in your life...You sing songs of love and hope, but you don't mean it, you're a hypocrite, Mayuko!! What good is it?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Love and hope, they're just rubbish that always gets in my way. You wouldn't know the hardships and ordeals I went through these past thousands of years. I'm always being hated and loathe because I'm 'Mayuko'...If I were the Mistress again, then it would be different. This is why I want this world to be mine! Don't you see? And by accomplishing this task I need the Book."  
  
"That's no excuse, Mayuko...People did those kind of things because you drove them away...You had a nasty attitude that people didn't want. You never showed them your good side..."  
  
Mayuko fell silent and looked at her eyes. "I..." She started. Suddenly a voice entered her mind. "Mayuko...Do not fall for such solace...She is trying to trick you and turn you into a fool!" The voice said. Mayuko smiled evilly. "Don't make me laugh, Sakura...There's nothing you can do about any of this...Haha!! Hitoshi! Let's go!!" Mayuko started walking away, and Hitoshi walked to Sakura and held her face then slapped it.  
  
"You...bastard...," Sakura muttered.  
  
"Heh..." He walked away  
  
"S-Syaoran!!!" Sakura screamed.  
  
**  
  
Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Eriol were busy killing guards, when they finally got to the top floor. Mayuko and Hitoshi had already gone, but there was a whole line of guards.  
  
"Syaoran!! Go get Sakura, and head out of here!" Eriol said kicking a guard.  
  
"But what about you!?" He asked, struggling through them.  
  
"Forget about us, and just get her out!" Tomoyo screamed.  
  
Syaoran struggled through the crowd and got into the room where Sakura was cuffed to the wall. She looked up and smiled.  
  
"Syaoran...! You...You're here!" She exclaimed. Syaoran released her, and she fell into his arms. "I...I missed you...," She said.  
  
"Me too...We should go...now," He said.  
  
"There's no other way out since the place is completely filled with guards. The only way out is that window," She pointed to a wide window.  
  
"Where does that lead to?"  
  
"It leads to a forest where we could hide,"  
  
"Okay, let's go!" They climbed up the window, and jumped down. They ran towards the forest, but guards spotted them and started firing their guns. A bullet unfortunately hit Syaoran's arm.  
  
"Holy shit!!" He cursed while holding his arm.  
  
"Earthy!!" Sakura threw the Earthy Card towards the men, and it appeared and did its magic. It stopped them, and the card returned to Sakura.  
  
Day fell into night, and they stopped at a spring in the middle of the forest. They decided to take camp there.  
  
--  
  
Yeah, I know this chapter wasn't really what most of you expected because there isn't much S & S fluff here, huh? Next one is coming up, it's called 'The Promise', and this should be the better one for you guys! Well...R&R, minna! Gotta go, ja ne!  
  
~Azngurl 


	6. Sakura's Confessions

Author's Notes: Hi again. Here's chapter 6 of The True Meaning of Destiny... This chapter is pretty short, but I couldn't add a lot of stuff in yet, because that stuff is all for the end. Hehehe! Arigatou for the reviews, minna...Please continue to send them in, I really appreciate them! Well, get on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of its characters. The only characters I own is Mayuko, Hitoshi, and Yuri.  
  
The True Meaning of Destiny*  
  
By,  
  
AzngurL  
  
(*Inspired By FF8)  
  
**  
  
--Chapter 6: Sakura's Confessions..  
  
"Syaoran, let me see that arm," Sakura said, wetting a cloth.  
  
He rolled his sleeve, and winced at the wound which was bleeding wildly. Sakura cleaned the blood with the cloth, and he leaned on a rock.  
  
"I guess...I have to use my magic to heal your arm...," She put her hand on the wound, and healed it magically.  
  
"S-Sakura!! How did you...?" Syaoran asked, confused.  
  
"I...Syaoran...," She looked away.  
  
"What are you, Sakura?"  
  
"Syaoran...I'm...I don't know...!" She buried her face into her hands.  
  
"Sakura...," He held her.  
  
"I'm things that even you won't expect...," She started crying.  
  
"Don't cry...," He handed her his cloth. She took it and dried her tears.  
  
"I'm sorry for crying...I feel like a sappy freak," She said.  
  
"Don't think that, Sakura...But I have one question...Are you...the other Mistress?" He asked.  
  
Sakura fell silent and she walked over to the spring and let her hand flow in the water. "You really wanna know, huh?"  
  
"Well...Yes..."  
  
"I guess it's pretty obvious now...Since Mayuko and Hitoshi captured me, and all I can say is...Yes. I'm the other Mistress..."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me? Or us? It would've given us an advantage."  
  
She stared at his eyes, and her eyes filled with tears. "So, is that what would make me? I would've given you guys an advantage? Just because I'm the Mistress of Light, Syaoran?" She started crying. "...You're...You're just like the rest of them..."  
  
"Sakura...I...Don't understand,"  
  
Sakura wiped away her tears and turned away from him. "Why is it that people only recognize me as the 'Mistress'? Just because I'm the 'Mistress' no one knows that 'Sakura' exists...They forget...They only know be as a superior being, but I want to be like everyone else...That's why Mayuko and I split apart...But then it only got worse,"  
  
"That can't be true, Sakura..."  
  
"It is, believe it, Syaoran. I lived here on this planet for many millenniums and I was the world's ruler...Until now...When will there be a time when people will know me as 'Sakura'? When will their be a time when I have someone to seek solace from?" She started crying even more. "What is my purpose...If I'm alone...?"  
  
"But you're not alone, Sakura! You got Tomoyo and Eriol...You got me..."  
  
Sakura turned back to look at him.  
  
"I'm sorry for what I said...I'm sorry for even thinking about that...But...Not everybody thinks you're just a Mistress. I know that you're a kind and gentle girl, standing in front of me. You keep saying that you were so alone for many centuries, but you're not anymore. Are you willing to accept this fact, Sakura?"  
  
Sakura smiled through her tears and nodded her head. "Syaoran..." She whispered.  
  
"No more crying about being lonely...'Cause you're not...I'll always be there for you..."  
  
"Thank you, Syaoran..."  
  
"No problem, Sakura."  
  
**  
  
During the middle of the night, Syaoran awoke just to check up on Sakura. He saw her sleeping and to him, she looked like an angel.  
  
"Sakura...You mean so much to me, yet I...Feel the same way you do. I hate being alone..." He thought.  
  
[Flashback]  
  
"Look at him...He's always by himself, thinking about God knows what." One girl whispered.  
  
"He's such a lone wolf, and he's extremely silent..." Another whispered.  
  
"I heard that he beat up some kind today." A boy whispered.  
  
"Ooo! I bet he's gonna get expelled..."  
  
"Yeah right, they're never gonna expel him, 'cause he's 'the best'. Whatever..."  
  
"That guy is just plain freaky..."  
  
[End of Flashback]  
  
"Sakura...do you want me in your life the way I have you in mine? Or do I just drive you away...? Like I do to the rest...?" Syaoran thought as he stared up into the night sky..."I hate being alone...Does anyone...even care?"  
  
--  
  
How was it? Please R&R, guys. I need to know if my fanfic is worth reading. Well gotta go, ja ne!  
  
~ AzngurL 


	7. The Forest of Illusions

Author's Notes: It's me again! Thanx for all those reviews, I was happy! Gomen ne that I didn't upload a new chapter in a while. Ehehee...I was kinda busy during the week (school and all). I'll try to update more often. Oh yea, in this chapter...It's dealing with Syaoran's loneliness, and I had to add this in here for the ending. Soo... there's not really much S&S here! Gomen ne! Okay dokey, R&R, they're greatly appreciated!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of its characters. The only characters I own is Mayuko, Yuri, and Hitoshi.  
  
**  
  
The True Meaning of Destiny*  
  
By,  
  
AzngurL  
  
(Inspired by Final Fantasy VIII)  
  
**  
  
--Chapter 7: The Forest of Illusions  
  
"You know, no matter where we go, it seems like the forest has no end," Sakura said while she and Syaoran were walking.  
  
"Illusions..." A voice suddenly whispered.  
  
"W...what?" Syaoran asked as he suddenly stopped.  
  
"Syaoran, what's wrong?" Sakura asked.  
  
"They're all...Illusions...Syaoran..." The voice continued.  
  
"Illusions?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Syaoran...What's wrong?" Sakura asked again.  
  
Syaoran turned to look at her. "Don't you hear it? It keeps saying illusions!" Syaoran said.  
  
"Illusions?" Sakura looked up to the sky and closed her eyes. "There's magic all around us, Syaoran...I can feel it. I think this forest is called the Forest of Illusions...I've heard about it," Sakura said.  
  
"What else do you know?" He asked.  
  
"Well...This forest is just a projected image, but it is all real...The reason why we cannot get out is because there's Darkness in someone's heart, and until that person finally turns to the Light is when we could get out." Sakura said.  
  
"Are we stuck in this forest because...there's darkness in...my heart?" He thought as he looked down.  
  
"Darkness lurks everywhere in every place....Are you a man afraid of the Light?" The voice asked.  
  
"Argh! Stop it!!" Syaoran dropped to his knees with his hands covering his ears. "No more!"  
  
"Syaoran! What's wrong?" Sakura asked as she knelt down beside him. "Please answer me, Syaoran!"  
  
"A v...voice...Light...Argh!!" Syaoran shouted as he collapsed to the ground...unconscious.  
  
"Syaoran!"  
  
**  
  
Syaoran looked around and he was in a place where nothing existed. "Where am I...?" He asked himself as he walked around.  
  
"Syaoran..." The same voice whispered.  
  
Syaoran stopped in his tracks. "Who the hell are you!?" He asked, angrily.  
  
"...Syaoran, why are you afraid? Why are you afraid of not excepting who you are?" The voice asked.  
  
"But I do except it..." Syaoran replied.  
  
"Liar!" Eriol suddenly appeared. "Liar, don't be a hypocrite, Syaoran! You must except who you are, it's your life!" He exclaimed.  
  
"There's no where you can run, Syaoran. It's all up to you." Tomoyo said as she suddenly came into scene.  
  
"T...Tomoyo?"  
  
"Why are you afraid, Syaoran?" Sakura asked as she suddenly appeared. "Why are you afraid at the thought of Love and Hope? Why are you afraid of people?"  
  
Syaoran remained silent and looked away.  
  
"Syaoran...we're waiting." They all said.  
  
"Eriol...Tomoyo...Sakura...Are you leaving me alone too?" He asked. The three shadowy apparitions suddenly faded and disappeared, and tears welled up in his eyes. "You left me alone..."  
  
"Tell me..." The voice said.  
  
"I..."  
  
"Or...Are you not ready?"  
  
"It's not that....It's just that...I hate being alone. Why must it always be like this for me? Why do I drive people away? Why don't people care for me...?"  
  
"But you got people, Syaoran...You have a lot who depend on you. Your sense of reliability is what brings them close to you..."  
  
"But reliability isn't enough for me! I wanna be with them! I wanna be in the Light!"  
  
"You are not getting it, Syaoran...You're just a coward afraid of the Light..."  
  
"I'm not..."  
  
"Love, courage, hope...It doesn't mean anything to you. And what about destiny?"  
  
"Destiny...?"  
  
"Destiny...With you and your 'soul mate'..."  
  
"...I just want to...be with everyone...I want to be with Eriol, Tomoyo, and Sakura. They're not just my team members, they're my friends, and I can't afford to lose them! If you don't think I'm worthy enough to come back to them...then at least let Sakura know that..."  
  
"That...?"  
  
Syaoran shook his head and smiled. "Nothing, nevermind...I just wanna be with them again. I'm not going to be lonely anymore..."  
  
"Syaoran..." The Light in the background fainted and Syaoran regained consciousness.  
  
"Syaoran! I was so worried!" Sakura threw herself in his arms and hugged him. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Y-Yeah..." He said as he held her. The Forest of Illusions started to fade and it magically disappeared.  
  
"The forest...Syaoran, you did it. I'm proud of you." Sakura said.  
  
"Yeah...I won't be lonely anymore."  
  
"And to make it all right again, we gotta take care of Mayuko."  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Let's go then!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
--  
  
OK, so I know that this chapter wasn't basic S&S fluff, but I just decided to add some kind of chapter there so it helps the ending a bit. I hope all of you are not mad ^.^;;. More chapters are coming, we're ALMOST near the end, minna! Oh yea...R&R, minna! I just need to make myself happy, I love reading your reviews!  
  
~ AzngurL 


	8. Origin Behind the Book of Wings

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of its characters. The only characters I own is Mayuko, Yuri, and Hitoshi.  
  
**  
  
The True Meaning of Destiny*  
  
By,  
  
AzngurL  
  
(Inspired by Final Fantasy VIII, created by Squaresoft)  
  
**  
  
--Chapter 8: Origin Behind the Book of Wings  
  
"Do you think Sakura and Syaoran are alright?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Yeah, I know those two are alright." Eriol said confidently.  
  
"Why do you sound so confident, Eriol?" She asked.  
  
"Because those two are the strongest people I know." He replied.  
  
Tomoyo sighed. "Yeah, you're right....And I think Sakura's the other Mistress."  
  
"Yeah, I figured it too. It was sorta obvious anyway."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
**  
  
"Syaoran, can I ask you something?" Sakura asked as they were walking through a field.  
  
"Sure, Sakura." He replied.  
  
Sakura had a smile on her face and started to laugh softly. "Well..." She started to blush. "Did you ever wish for Love?" She asked.  
  
Syaoran stopped in his tracks and turned red. "N...No, not r-really," He stammered.  
  
"Why not?" Sakura asked while she kept on walking.  
  
"Because I...Thought that it was foolish. Sorry if that wasn't the exact answer you were looking for," He said as he continued walking.  
  
"Oh, that's alright."  
  
"Why do you ask, Sakura?"  
  
Sakura started to blush again. "Well, 'cause I...Just wanted to know, you don't exactly seem like the romantic type," She said as she started to giggle.  
  
Syaoran smiled. "And what's so funny about that, Sakura? I can be romantic if I wanted to." He said confidently.  
  
"Then how come you don't act like it to pretty girls?" She asked.  
  
"Am I supposed to?"  
  
"I dunno." She shrugged.  
  
"Hey, come on...I danced with you didn't I?" He asked. "Isn't that romantic enough?"  
  
"A dance is a dance, it's like walking and holding hands with someone," She sighed. "If I ever made a wish...I'd wish for someone to truly love me...Like it's destiny or something."  
  
"That's a nice wish..." He said while blushing.  
  
"Yeah, but I can't exactly have a boyfriend when I'm always on lookout for the world, it's impossible..."  
  
"Aw, don't say that, Sakura. You have the whole world and time on your hands, you could practically do anything."  
  
"Yeah, but winning true love with magic isn't exactly what I want, Syaoran."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry..."  
  
"That's okay, Syaoran."  
  
They continued walking around and decided to settle down since it was night time already. Syaoran leaned against a bolder, while Sakura was washing her face at a nearby spring. She went back and settled with Syaoran, but the temperature seemed to drop drastically.  
  
"It's cold..." Sakura said as she shivered.  
  
"Then come here, we can both keep warm by body heat." Syaoran said.  
  
Sakura sat down beside him in front of a fire, and they tried to keep each other as warm as possible. Sakura rested her head on his shoulder and Syaoran looked at her and smiled.  
  
"How come I feel so right when I'm with him?" Sakura asked herself.  
  
"Sakura,"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What's the Book of Wings? I was curious to know ever since Mayuko mentioned it."  
  
"Book of Wings?...That's a magical book with many secrets. It has many powerful spells, but it also has the power to grant wishes. The Book allowed Mayuko and I to split apart, and when we rejoin with each other, the Book will be restored to full power...There was also once a legend where it said that when you really know the true meaning of love and destiny to someone...your dearest wish will come true..." She said.  
  
"...Really?"  
  
"Yup,"  
  
"That's cool...But where is it?"  
  
"Well, uh...You wouldn't believe me if I told you..."  
  
"Aw, come on..."  
  
"Well...Okay. You see, when Mayuko and I split apart, the Book chose to be with me. But I had to hide it from the darkness, therefore I...placed it in my own body."  
  
"What!? But...how?"  
  
"There's many things you could do with magic, Syaoran...I'm a Mistress, therefore my body is slightly different than those of a human. I have Light energy within me, so that is where it is...But if someone kills me in my human form with the book still inside my body, the Book will vanish and the darkness will consume the earth."  
  
"Then...hypothetically speaking...Why doesn't Mayuko destroy you if she wants world order?"  
  
"Because If I'm killed, she'll ceased to exist. She and I are One, remember...?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"But I'm scared, Syaoran..."  
  
"What are you scared of, Sakura?"  
  
"I'm scared that all the people I've met...Will disappear forever. I can't bear the pain, it's happened to me too many times...," Tears welled up in her eyes. "I want a day when...I can actually live as a human and be like everyone else. I don't wanna be a Mistress, I just want to be with those I love...I want to grow up with them, and eventually die with them...But...I know that can never come true." She started to cry.  
  
"Sakura...Even when...This whole thing is over, and when we get to spend the rest of our lives with everyone again, doesn't mean that you're gonna be lonely forever. When I die, you'll keep the memories we shared in your heart and you'll never be lonely."  
  
"Do you honestly mean that, Syaoran?"  
  
"I do mean it, Sakura," Syaoran wiped away her tears. "Never forget that you have me to go to when you're sad or lonely...Okay?"  
  
"Okay. Thank you, Syaoran."  
  
"You're welcome, Sakura." They soon fell asleep in the moonlight.  
  
---  
  
Chapter 9 is on its way, please R&R, guys! Thanx, bye!  
  
~ AzngurL 


	9. Mixed Feelings...Tears of Sadness

Author's Notes: I was listening to 'Amee' (I'm not sure if that's the correct spelling), the piano song from Final Fantasy VIII when I was writing this chapter. I like that song...^_^. Well anyway, a character that is being introduced, 'Masami' is just minor character, so don't worry about him.  
  
Thank you to all those who reviewed my story! Especially, 'SakuraJade', she has been reviewing mostly ever chapter in my story! Thank you!! You're the best! ^_^ I suggest you guys should read her story too. It's really cool! Thanks to the others who have been reviewing, you guys are the best.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of its characters. The only characters I own is Yuri, Mayuko, and Hitoshi.  
  
**  
  
The True Meaning of Destiny*  
  
By,  
  
AzngurL  
  
(Inspired by Final Fantasy VIII)  
  
**  
  
--Chapter 9: Mixed Feelings...Tears of Sadness  
  
A dream being held on to...  
  
Is never forgotten, yet when one thinks of hatred  
  
It loses power...  
  
Hold on to the dream and hold it to the Light  
  
From there, dreams turn to reality..  
  
**  
  
"Mistress Sakura...Mistress Sakura..." A young man said to her while she was standing out in a balcony.  
  
"Yes, what is it, Masami...?" Sakura asked as she continued to gaze into the moon.  
  
"The Dark Forces are planning war against us, my lady...They have clearly announced it to the entire world...and it is up to you to do what is right to save this planet, Sakura..." Masami said.  
  
"The Dark Forces...Led by whom?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Lady Mayuko and her henchmen,"  
  
"Mayuko? Isn't she the Mistress of Darkness? The one who keeps the Evil away from the world?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"But why...Why did she...?" Sakura sighed. "If Mayuko is behind this, then I have come up with a solution..."  
  
"Already, Sakura?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"What's your plan?"  
  
"...I'll make Mayuko a part of me..."  
  
"What!? But, Sakura, if you do that...then darkness will take over your body!"  
  
"Masami, you do not understand. I will keep Mayuko in my body for all of eternity...Never allowed to rule over the world again...And if she and I split apart, she cannot kill me because she and I will be one of the same."  
  
"But what about the Book?"  
  
"The Book will be fine...As long as it doesn't fall into the hands of Evil...Do not worry, Masami..."  
  
"Yes, my lady..."  
  
Sakura turned and turned in her sleep. Memories of the past filled her mind in her dreams...but also premonitions.  
  
**  
  
The world was being consumed with Darkness and fire raged among the cities, and people burned among it. Sakura was dripping blood and was also losing it quickly, yet she wouldn't stop walking until she got to the 'Sacred Holy Area'. Holding her shoulder, with one eye closed she continued to walk.  
  
She looked up and saw the bodies of Eriol and Tomoyo...And Syaoran all up in the sky, floating...dying...She stopped walking and looked at Syaoran. The Evil Being came into scene and used magic to make them all against her...Eyes filled with such hatred, she was frightened.  
  
She drew back and they came after her. "Syaoran! Syaoran, stop it please!" She yells. He takes out a sword and begins to strike at Sakura who is jumping back quickly, but cannot keep up because of her wounds.  
  
"Die, Sakura..." Syaoran whispered.  
  
"SYAORAN!!" Sakura screamed. The sword pierced through her heart and she fell to the ground.  
  
**  
  
"Syaoran!" Sakura yelled out while she woke up in a cold sweat. She breathed heavily and held her head. "What a nightmare..." She thought as she looked at Syaoran.  
  
"Syaoran...Would never do that...Will he?" She thought as she continued to gaze at him. She shook his head. "No. Syaoran's my best friend, friends don't do that." She stood up and went to a running river and placed her hand in it. "I can't let anything get in my way of defeating Mayuko..."  
  
As she went away from the fountain, she walked to an open field filled with many flowers. The moon reflected and shone brightly upon her and she looked up and smiled. But just then, two men came out of nowhere with rocket launchers.  
  
"FREEZE!" One of them screamed.  
  
Sakura, looking frightened, froze in place and she was trembling. She looked at an emblem on their uniforms and knew it belonged to Mayuko since Hitoshi was wearing the same emblem.  
  
"Mistress Sakura, don't move and you won't be harmed." The other said.  
  
"H...How do you know I'm the Mistress?" Sakura asked, not looking at them.  
  
"Lady Mayuko sent for us and we know exactly how you look like from your school files...Heh-heh, it seems that Lady Mayuko has some plans set for you."  
  
"W...What does she want?" Sakura asked.  
  
"You know very well what she wants, Sakura...Now...Don't move!" One of the men shot an electrifying net but Sakura jumped high and it didn't reach her.  
  
Still floating in the air, she took out a Japanese charm. "Darkness be gone!" She yelled as she shot many of them towards the men. The men, being too quick, dodged the charms and one of them began shooting their rocket launcher.  
  
Sakura was flying in the sky, trying to dodge their shots, but didn't get too lucky when one of the bullets hit her arm. She winced and collapsed on her knees on the ground. "Please, stop! You don't know what the consequence of kidnapping me may be!" She exclaimed.  
  
"We do not care of that, Mistress Sakura. We are only doing what Lady Mayuko wants..." One of the men said.  
  
Sakura started trembling and started to screamed because they were getting close to her with every step. "Syaoran!! Syaoran, please help me!!" She screamed. "SYAORAN!!"  
  
**  
  
Syaoran woke up in a cold sweat and noticed that Sakura wasn't beside him. He then heard Sakura's screams and quickly got up. He ran to where two men were about to enslave her and quickly dove into them, causing them to fall. Syaoran quickly went to Sakura and saw the bullet wound on her shoulder.  
  
"Sakura, are you okay!?" He asked.  
  
"Y...Yeah..." She replied, weakly.  
  
"You need to see a doctor, you're losing too much blood!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Not so fast!!!" One man screamed. "Our job was to take hostage of that girl, and we're not leaving until we finished that job!" He began to shoot at them, but Syaoran quickly took Sakura into his arms and was dodging the bullets quickly.  
  
"He's too fast!" The other guy exclaimed.  
  
Syaoran stuck his hand out. "Ice Avalanche!!" He yelled as ice spears and heavy snow came down upon them. Both being covered in ice, Syaoran ran away with Sakura.  
  
**  
  
"I...I can't heal it with my magic, Syaoran..." Sakura said faintly as Syaoran kept on walking to the nearest infirmary. "Some...Something's...blocking my usage of magic...I...I think it may be...the bullet they shot...Some...anti-magic shield...Ugh..." Sakura winced.  
  
"Shh...Sakura, don't talk anymore. You gotta save your strength..." Syaoran said softly.  
  
"Syaoran..."  
  
"What, Sakura...?"  
  
"I don't wanna die yet..." She started to cry.  
  
"...You're not going to die, Sakura!"  
  
"I feel myself...I feel myself ...slipping...My...My...b...body is...n- numb..."  
  
"Sakura, don't! Just stop!! You're not gonna die!! Don't say those things!!" Syaoran yelled as tears welled up in his eyes.  
  
"S...Syaoran..." Sakura whispered as she started to cry some more.  
  
"S-Sakura...No! You're not gonna die, you're not gonna leave me alone!" Syaoran exclaimed as he started running. As he ran he saw bright lights...Lights of a city. A city meant an infirmary so he quickly ran into the city. AS he was going to enter, two guards stopped him.  
  
"People who aren't residents of this area are not allowed to enter." One man said.  
  
"I have to get in! My friend was badly injured, she needs help!!" Syaoran exclaimed.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir, but the rules are rules!"  
  
Syaoran started to get angry and upset, and he started to cry. "I have to get in, I don't know how long she'll last!! Please, sir!! Let me in! ...My world will be crushed if something happens to her..." He looked away.  
  
The two men looked at each other then at Syaoran. "Alright...You may enter. Just keep your identity, on the down low. I don't want the residents to be scared. Everyone is frightened because they're worried about that Mayuko woman and her henchmen."  
  
"Thank you..." Syaoran said as he entered the city. He found the infirmary and quickly brought her in. He quickly explained the situation to the doctors and nurses and they took her in the emergency room.  
  
---  
  
Another cliff-hanger, sorry guys. Please R&R though, chapter 10 is on its way!  
  
~ AzngurL 


	10. Heartbroken

Author's Notes: Hey, everyone!! Sorry that I didn't update in a week's time, but I had other things to worry about. Plus, I had to write other chapters of my other stories...^_^;; I guess I shouldn't have published 3 stories at once, but oh well! Well, R&R, k?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of its characters. The only characters I own is Mayuko, Hitoshi, and Yuri.  
  
**  
  
The True Meaning of Destiny*  
  
By,  
  
AzngurL  
  
(Inspired by: Final Fantasy VIII)  
  
**  
  
--Chapter 10: Heartbroken  
  
Syaoran waited at least 3 hours in the waiting room alone. But all of sudden, Tomoyo and Eriol came in, breathing heavily from running too much.  
  
"Syaoran!" Tomoyo yelled as she confronted her friend. "Finally we found you!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah..." Syaoran said.  
  
"Syaoran...We know what happened, the guards in the front explained to us that Sakura was badly injured and that you brought her here." Eriol said.  
  
"How'd you guys get in?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm a resident of this town! My family lives here...," Tomoyo said. "So...How's Sakura doing...?" She asked as she looked at the door of the emergency room.  
  
"I dunno, that's what's upsetting me right now...They're not updating me on anything and it's been 3 hours since I brought her in!" Syaoran exclaimed as he held her head.  
  
"Syaoran, it'll be alright..." Tomoyo said comfortably, as she sat down next to him. "She'll make it..."  
  
"...But...She kept on saying that...she's dying. That she doesn't wanna die yet...I got so scared that I...I couldn't even think of what would happen if I lost her!" Syaoran exclaimed as he started crying.  
  
"Syaoran really cares for Sakura...I can't believe that Sakura got through to him," Eriol thought as he looked at Syaoran. "Syaoran, why did you ever think those things? You gotta think about what you're gonna do once she gets better! Not about negative feelings!" Eriol exclaimed.  
  
Syaoran looked up to Eriol and smiled faintly. "Thanks, Eriol."  
  
"No problem!" Eriol said.  
  
A nurse came out of the emergency room and Syaoran stood up. "How is she?" He asked.  
  
"Well...It appears that the operation of removing the bullet from her arm went smoothly, however...," The nurse started to say.  
  
"However what?" Syaoran asked, getting concerned.  
  
"However it was quite interesting that her body structure is so much different than a human. How to you come to meet Miss Kinomoto?" The nurse asked.  
  
"She was a transfer student from the Moonlit Academy in the eastern region and came to the Starlight Academy in the northern region...What are you going to do to her?" Syaoran asked.  
  
The nurse fell silent and sighed. "The doctors...Want to run some tests on her for the time being. So.. she will stay here for a while."  
  
"What!? She can't! I won't you let you do that!" Syaoran exclaimed.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir, but the National Security System is requiring that anyone should look for one of these...'different people'. Who knows what danger she could bring down upon us..." The nurse said.  
  
"Argh, she brings no danger!! She's a gentle person like you and me, and she's no different than the rest of us!" Syaoran exclaimed.  
  
"Syaoran, calm down..." Tomoyo whispered.  
  
Syaoran ignored the command and continued to stare into the nurse's eyes.  
  
"Look, we're just going to run some tests on her. How her body is what it is capable of doing...," The nurse sighed. "Then it is all up to them. She is a sorceress am I correct? It seems that her magical ability is way too advanced than the normal sorcerer." She said as she started to walk away.  
  
"Wait!" Syaoran ran up to her. "Can I see her...?"  
  
The nurse looked at him with compassion. "Sure. Follow me." The nurse walked through the door and Syaoran stopped to look at Tomoyo and Eriol.  
  
"Go ahead, Syaoran. See your princess. We'll be waiting out here." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Yeah, go make her feel better, Syaoran." Eriol said as he leaned against the wall.  
  
Syaoran smiled and he ran inside to the patient's room.  
  
**  
  
Sakura was standing out on the balcony, not needing any other medical treatment since doctors wanted to run tests. Standing out in the wind and the shining moon, she rested her head on her hands.  
  
"Sakura?" Syaoran said softly as he entered the balcony.  
  
Sakura's face lit up. "Syaoran!"  
  
Syaoran ran up to her and he hugged her since he was so happy. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Y...Yeah..." Sakura whispered.  
  
"We're leaving...Now." Syaoran said as he broke away from her.  
  
"But, Syaoran...They want me to stay here..." Sakura said as she looked away. "They want to keep me here...because I'm different."  
  
"Sakura...No, you can't stay!"  
  
"I have to, Syaoran! ...I don't want people to think of me ...of someone like Mayuko. If they want to confine me because of my magical ability, then I'll let them do it... I'm sorry..."  
  
Syaoran looked away and turned his back towards her. "So...That's your choice then? You're just gonna go with your idea? What about Mayuko? You're the only one who can defeat her!"  
  
"Y-Yes, I know...But that's no matter...I'll just pass my powers on to someone else..."  
  
Syaoran sighed. "Then I respect your choice...And if it is necessary for you to be confined in some place because of your magical powers then I..."  
  
"Then you what...?"  
  
"...I won't come to get you."  
  
Sakura's eyes widened and it filled with tears. "S...Syaoran..." She stammered as she started to cry. "You're...heartless, Syaoran..."  
  
"Tch, whatever, Sakura! You're the one who wants to be taken by the National Security System! You're the one who wants to prove something to people! If that's your decision, then so be it, Sakura!" He exclaimed.  
  
"S-Syaoran..."  
  
Syaoran turned to look at her. "Now don't get all sappy on me! This was your decision, why are you crying!?"  
  
Doctors came into the room and Sakura to them. "Let's go, Miss Kinomoto." They said as they started to walk out of the room. Sakura stopped walking for a minute and looked back at Syaoran with tears falling from her face. "You...Never meant anything you said, don't you, Syaoran...?" She whispered as she left the room.  
  
Syaoran returned to the waiting room.  
  
"So...What, Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"We're leaving..." He said as tears started to well up in his eyes, but he wouldn't show it.  
  
"What!? What about Sakura!?" Eriol questioned.  
  
"Sakura is...Leading her own life now..." He whispered.  
  
"What do you mean, Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked as she stood up.  
  
Syaoran ran out of the infirmary and Tomoyo and Eriol ran after him.  
  
**  
  
Syaoran ran and ran until he couldn't anymore, and ended up a huge park with a fountain in the center. He collapsed on his knees and more tears came out of his eyes.  
  
"Syaoran..." Tomoyo whispered as he saw him crying. She went up to him and knelt beside him.  
  
It started to rain heavily and thunder flashed through the sky.  
  
"I'm sorry...Sakura..." Syaoran whispered as more tears fell from his eyes and heavy rain poured down upon him.  
  
---  
  
Ooo...How was it, guys? I kinda think this chapter's too on the sappy side...But...I hope you guys still like it (i like to put myself down a lot...^_^;;). Please R&R, guys! I need some suggestions for my next chapter, it seems that I have a slight writer's block (nooo!!). Well gotta go, ja ne!  
  
~ AzngurL 


	11. Never Again Shall We Separate...

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of its characters. The only characters I own is Mayuko, Hitoshi, Yuri, and others...  
  
**  
  
The True Meaning of Destiny*  
  
By,  
  
azngurL  
  
(Inspired By Final Fantasy VIII)  
  
**  
  
--Chapter 11: Never Again Shall We Separate  
  
"Syaoran...I thought that...I can never be alone..." Sakura thought as she was confined in a anti-magical dome. With her hands clasped, she closed her eyes. "Syaoran...I'm scared..." She thought as a tear came out of her eye.  
  
**  
  
"Where do you think they've taken her, Eriol?" Tomoyo asked as she laid on a bed.  
  
"Probably to that city called Magicity. That's the high-tech city where they do a lot of experiments with a lot of stuff...All revolving around magic too. Sakura was probably taken to Light Moon Research Lab." Eriol said.  
  
"I see...But...It's up to Syaoran, if he wants to go...I wanna go and get Sakura back, but I don't know how he'll react." Tomoyo said.  
  
"It's up to Syaoran. Sakura's the Mistress and the only one who can defeat Mayuko and Hitoshi. She's the only hope for this world." Eriol said.  
  
**  
  
"Lady Mayuko, Sakura has been confined in Light Moon Research Center. Do you have any plans of attack?" Hitoshi asked.  
  
"Yes I do, Hitoshi, ha-ha..." Mayuko laughed softly.  
  
"What's your plan?" Hitoshi asked.  
  
"...The only way Sakura can get out of that dome is my her pure magic, though it is an anti-magic dome. That dome was created by the time of the Ancients, and since Sakura has been in this world ever since that time, her magic is effective. She will unleash the Book and become the Mistress...From there, the real battle can begin!"  
  
**  
  
"Tomoyo, Eriol," Syaoran said as he walked into the room. "We're going to Magicity ... to Light Moon Research Lab."  
  
Tomoyo smiled. "Syaoran!" She said.  
  
"Why all of a sudden, Syaoran?" Eriol asked.  
  
"'Cause I..." Syaoran started.  
  
"'Cause you what?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"'Cause I...don't care about her decision anymore. She can't just throw her life away and be confined forever." Syaoran said as he looked out the window.  
  
"Syaoran..." Tomoyo whispered.  
  
"That's the spirit, Syaoran! Finally! You've shown us a side we've never seen before!" Eriol exclaimed.  
  
Syaoran gave a bewildered expression. "And what's that supposed to mean?" He asked.  
  
Eriol started to laugh softly and Tomoyo sweatdropped. "Well anyway, let's head on to Magicity!!" Tomoyo said.  
  
"Yeah!" Syaoran and Eriol both said.  
  
**  
  
And so their long journey to the high-tech city of Magicity, went on for many days, but they never gave up. All determined to save Sakura, they finally made it to Light Moon Research Lab, inside the huge city of Magicity.  
  
"Wow, this place is so big!" Tomoyo said as she took out her video camera.  
  
"Very, very, high-tech indeed." Eriol added.  
  
"And this is the Light Moon Research Lab?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Well that's what the guidebook says...," Tomoyo said while she started to peruse the guidebook. "So let's go."  
  
"Right." Syaoran said as he started to walk in. Two guards at the doorway then blocked his way as he tried to enter.  
  
"Sir, certain people aren't allowed in this research lab, I ask you to leave." One guard said.  
  
"But...I need to get in. I need to see someone." Syaoran said.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir. Something is currently happening here and we cannot allow tourists in at the moment." The other said.  
  
Syaoran gave an angry expression. "But, sir!" He said.  
  
All of a sudden, a bright light shone from the research lab and it shone among the whole city. And it was so bright, that it temporarily blinded people. Then a scream followed...And it was by a girl.  
  
"What the hell...?" Syaoran asked softly as he protected his eyes from the light. The light disappeared and Syaoran looked up at where the light shone. "I heard Sakura...!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Was that her screaming?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Yeah, I think so!" Syaoran said.  
  
"Well then, what are we waiting for!?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Yeah, let's go!" Syaoran ran through the guards, as well as Tomoyo and Eriol.  
  
"Hey! Where do you kids think you're going!?" One of the guards asked angrily.  
  
"You guys can't enter!" The other screamed.  
  
"Oh, God...! Let's go!" The guards ran after them.  
  
**  
  
"Mishiranu kuni kara umi o watatte ...Fuku kaze wa ne yasashiku mimi no. Ushiro o sugiru nee oshiete hoshii no hito wa dare mo ga tomadou omoi o mune ni ikiteiru no...(From an unknown country across the sea...a wind blows gently past my ears. I want to know who this person is living as a troubled memory within my heart...)" Sakura sang softly as she was imprisoned into the dome.  
  
As scientists passed by to observe her, they heard her soft singing and looked at her. Tears rolled down her face and they looked at her with sympathy. She stopped singing and her head went down. She closed her eyes.  
  
"Syaoran...I'm...sorry..." Sakura whispered.  
  
"Hey, what the...?!" One scientist suddenly yelled.  
  
"Who are they!?" Another screamed.  
  
Sakura opened her eyes and saw Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Eriol all breaking in. All the scientists ran away from being too frightened, and Tomoyo quickly locked the door using magic.  
  
Syaoran walked up to the dome and touched the barrier being placed between him and Sakura. "Sakura..." He whispered.  
  
"Syaoran...You came..." She whispered.  
  
Syaoran smiled. "We're busting you out, Sakura! Whether you care or not!" He exclaimed.  
  
Sakura smiled through her tears. "Are you sure we won't get in trouble, Syaoran?" Sakura asked while laughing softly.  
  
Syaoran started to laugh a bit, then he smiled.  
  
"How do we get her out?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Maybe by the computer systems." Tomoyo suggested as she stood by the door.  
  
"But it doesn't seem like this dome is connected to the computer systems, Tomoyo..." Eriol said.  
  
Tomoyo looked around. "You're right...Bummer, then what? We just break in using force?" She asked.  
  
"Let's try." Syaoran said as he took out an ofuda.  
  
"No! Wait!" Sakura yelled as she stopped them.  
  
"What is it, Sakura?" Eriol asked.  
  
"If you break this using magic or physical attacks, this whole lab may blow up and cause several lives to be lost...I overheard them talking." Sakura said.  
  
"So what do we do?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"...I heard them say...That...This dome can only be broken...Only by an ancient ritual." Sakura said.  
  
"Ancient ritual? Like what?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"A chant...A prayer of some sort...This machine they've put me in is something that was built in the time of the Ancients. This is very old...and very delicate." Sakura said.  
  
"A prayer?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Yes...This is an anti-magic dome, I nor all of you can use magic in the process. Once you guys to whatever you feel is right, I can unleash the Book of Wings which could get me out, then...the final battle can begin." Sakura said.  
  
"Final battle?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Yes...I feel Mayuko's power growing...It is almost time for the final battle. This battle will choose the true ruler of this world. We must do something about it...Before I lose all of you." Sakura whispered.  
  
"We'll defeat Mayuko! Don't you worry, Sakura!" Syaoran exclaimed.  
  
Sakura smiled. "Alright..."  
  
"Well, let's do it then! The guards are trying to break this door down and my magic can't sustain any longer!" Tomoyo exclaimed as she walked up beside Eriol and Syaoran.  
  
"Right." Syaoran and Eriol said.  
  
They all closed their eyes and focused their minds.  
  
"Please let Sakura out so we can finally have peace in our world!" Tomoyo thought as she prayed.  
  
"Let's finally have a world of hope...Let us defeat the Darkness!" Eriol prayed.  
  
"Let Sakura and I finally be together...No arguments or fights...I want a world where evil doesn't exist anymore!" Syaoran prayed.  
  
"I can...feel your prayers, guys..." Sakura whispered as her hands were clasped together. She closed her eyes and her mind was focused. "Please...Unleash the Book! Come forth to your master!" A bright light shone from her chest and a Book came out within her. As the Book slowly came to her, she held on to it.  
  
At the time, the door broke down and the guards as well as a few scientists came in. As one guard went and charged, one scientist went and stopped him.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" The guard asked.  
  
"Maybe...Maybe they're doing something that can save the world." A female scientist said.  
  
"Save the world? What crap are you talking about?!" The guard asked.  
  
"We found some negative energy emitting from this world. It is best if you leave them be." Another scientist said.  
  
"Who are you to tell us what to do!?" The guard asked.  
  
"This is an order! Now get out of here before you're all fired!" The head scientist yelled.  
  
The guards remained silent and quickly left, leaving the scientists watching the quartet do their magic.  
  
"Are you sure that that girl's magic won't cause this place to explode?" One asked.  
  
"If it means saving the world from the Darkness' ruler, then...No. I believe she possess powers that we thought our old Pillar had lost a long time ago..." The head scientist said.  
  
"Our Pillar? Mistress Sakura?" One asked.  
  
"Yes...I believe though, that she is our long lost Mistress that disappeared a long time ago...She has come back to save her world from destruction once more..."  
  
**  
  
"Please...Turn me into my true form...I need to save my world from the Darkness..." Sakura whispered.  
  
The Book slowly turned its pages and it shot a beam at Sakura who shone brightly. Her body was beginning its transformation and soon afterward she became the true Mistress. She was dressed in a spaghetti-strapped long white gown, and her hair had grown somewhat longer.  
  
The dome broke and Sakura floated out of it. Everyone in the room looked at her in awe, and was amazed at her new features.  
  
"What...What great power!" Eriol exclaimed.  
  
"Wow, Sakura, you rock!!" Tomoyo exclaimed.  
  
"The Mistress..." Syaoran whispered.  
  
As Sakura landed onto the ground, the whole room became silent and she looked around. She had a serious expression and looked up. "She's coming..." She whispered.  
  
"What? Who's coming?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Mayuko...I can feel her power drawing nearer and nearer here...I think that it is best that all of you should go and leave this to me," The Mistress said as she spoke directly to the scientists.  
  
"Y-Yes, my Mistress." The head scientist said as he exited the room.  
  
"Be careful...Mistress Sakura." Another scientist said as she left the room. Soon all of them were gone.  
  
"Tell us...Mistress Sakura, what will happen to our world?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Unless Mayuko becomes apart of me again then we are safe...But if she fails to cooperates with me, then we will have to destroy her, understand?" Mistress Sakura asked.  
  
"We have to destroy her, Mistress Sakura...?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"There is no other way. I am sorry, Tomoyo..." Mistress Sakura whispered.  
  
"It's okay," Tomoyo said.  
  
"Where will the battle occur?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Anywhere, Syaoran...Anywhere..." The Mistress whispered.  
  
"Mistress Sakura...Once this battle is over...What will happen..." Syaoran started.  
  
"To the Kinomoto girl...?" Mistress Sakura asked.  
  
"Yes..." Syaoran replied.  
  
"Do not worry, Syaoran. She is apart of me...I have her memories...her heart...her mind...Syaoran...she is me, she just is unsure of her place right now," The Mistress said.  
  
"Then...," Syaoran started as he walked up to the Mistress and confronted her. He held her shoulders. "Never again...Shall we separate, Sakura..." He whispered.  
  
Mistress Sakura looked up at him and smiled with tears forming in her eyes. "Shaoran...Thank you. You're my number 1...Always, and it'll always be that way...Whether I'm the Mistress or not..." Mistress Sakura whispered.  
  
"Glad to hear that." Syaoran said as he smiled. She leaned forward and they embraced and hugged tightly.  
  
**  
  
Sorry I took to long to update...R&R guys, they're greatly appreciated..  
  
Luv, azngurL 


	12. The Final Battle

Author's Notes: Well...One more chapter to go before the end. Thanks to all those who have read this fanfic from the beginning. Thank you!! ^.^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of its characters. The only characters I own is Mayuko and Hitoshi.  
  
**  
  
The True Meaning of Destiny*  
  
By,  
  
azngurL  
  
(Inspired by Final Fantasy VIII)  
  
**  
  
--Chapter 12: The Final Battle  
  
Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Eriol were all out in an open field, waiting for Mayuko and Hitoshi to come. Sakura was holding the Book close to her and her eyes kept closed since she was concentrating. All of a sudden, the sky grew dark and thunder roared through the sky.  
  
"This is it...," Sakura whispered as her eyes opened. "The final battle...,"  
  
"This is like...What was told in the legend...!" Eriol exclaimed as he looked at the sky.  
  
"Oh my...," Tomoyo whispered.  
  
"Mayuko is coming!" Sakura exclaimed softly.  
  
"Everyone! Be on guard!" Syaoran exclaimed.  
  
More thunder flashed, then a lightening bolt struck right before Sakura. Sakura didn't flinch and Mayuko and Hitoshi appeared right before her eyes.  
  
"Mistress Sakura...," Mayuko whispered, already in her true form. "This battle...This battle will decide it all," She whispered.  
  
"M-Mayuko..!" Sakura exclaimed softly. "H-How did you turn yourself into your true form?" She asked.  
  
"I used all the Light energy in this world, Sakura. And because I did that, your powers will be useless...," Mayuko said.  
  
"Mayuko! There is no need to fight! This final battle shouldn't really be done!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"But it needs to be! And you're just saying that because I took all the positive force from this world!" Mayuko exclaimed.  
  
"M...Mayuko...," Sakura whispered.  
  
"Hahahahaha!!" Mayuko laughed. "It's time! Hitoshi! Let's show 'em!" She yelled. "Dark Ice Avalanche!!!" She yelled as dark spears of ice came to Sakura.  
  
"Light Barrier!!" She yelled as a barrier came before her, blocking it. "Now!! Fly Card!" She yelled again as wings appeared on her back. She flew up and looked down at Mayuko.  
  
Mayuko stared at Sakura and smiled evilly. She closed her eyes and wings grew on her back too. She flew up and the both floated in the sky with thunder flashing through it.  
  
"Guys! We have to help her!" Syaoran exclaimed as he was about to run.  
  
"Not so fast!" Hitoshi yelled as he appeared right in front of them. "You'll have to get by me first," Hitoshi said as he pulled out a sword.  
  
"Argh, go away, Hitoshi!" Syaoran screamed.  
  
"Don't worry, Syaoran! We'll take care of this bastard!" Eriol screamed.  
  
"Yeah, go help Sakura!" Tomoyo yelled.  
  
"Right!" Syaoran yelled.  
  
Eriol jumped in the air and stuck out his hand. "Arrow of Fire!" He screamed as fire came out of his hand.  
  
"Water Pillar!" Tomoyo yelled as pillars of water shot from her hand.  
  
Being distracted by Eriol and Tomoyo, Syaoran ran towards the battle going on between Sakura and Mayuko and continued to look at them. Sakura and Mayuko went back to the ground and their wings disappeared. They were both breathing heavily, then Sakura raised her arms.  
  
"Beam of Light!!" Sakura screamed as a beam of light shot from her hands directly towards Sakura.  
  
"Dark Light Beam!" Mayuko screamed as a beam of pure dark energy shot from her hands. The two beams collapsed with each other (A/N: This is like the fight scenes in dragonball z), and they yet know who would be the victor. "Your Light energy is useless, Sakura!!" Mayuko exclaimed. "Without most of the positive energy in this world, your power is nothing compared to mine anymore!"  
  
"T...That's not t-true!!" Sakura groaned as she tried for more positive energy to be used. Sakura closed her eyes. "Please...I need more power...," She thought. "I need more power to save this world from complete darkness...," She whispered. As she concentrated her powers, she felt two hands on her shoulder. She turned her head and it was Syaoran. "S-Syaoran!" She exclaimed.  
  
"You can't do this alone...," Syaoran whispered to her ear. "I'm gonna help you all the way through," He said.  
  
"Syaoran...," Sakura whispered.  
  
"You think you can help her, Syaoran? Ha! Think again!" Mayuko exclaimed.  
  
"I may not have a strong magical ability, but at least I can help!" Syaoran exclaimed as he began to generate his energy into the beam.  
  
"Syaoran...Thank you..." Sakura whispered.  
  
**  
  
"Argh!! No! I can't lose!" Hitoshi exclaimed as he fell to the ground.  
  
"Give it up, Hitoshi. You got what you deserve, now live with it," Eriol said as he looked down upon him.  
  
"Ugh...," Hitoshi groaned as he continued to lay on the ground. "Not yet...Not yet...My greater power is yet to be released..." He thought as he closed his eyes.  
  
Tomoyo looked as he shut his eyes and reverted her gaze to the battle between Mayuko and Sakura. "Please...Win, Sakura..." Tomoyo whispered as her hands were clamped together.  
  
"You can do it..." Eriol said while he was sitting on the ground from being too tired.  
  
**  
  
"What?! What the...?!" Mayuko yelled. "This can't be! I can't lose!!" She yelled.  
  
"Well guess again, Mayuko! No more darkness!!" Sakura screamed. She turned her head towards Syaoran. "Let's do it,"  
  
"Yeah," Syaoran said.  
  
"Heavens...LIGHT!" They both screamed.  
  
"I can't....lose...." Mayuko whispered as the beam went over her like a tidal wave. "NOO!!" Mayuko finally disappeared and she was gone forever...  
  
"We...We did it!" Syaoran exclaimed, still holding Sakura's shoulders.  
  
"Y-Yeah..!" Sakura exclaimed. "I can't believe it...She's really gone..." Sakura thought. She stood up and closed her eyes. "Book of Wings! Revert me back to my human form!" She yelled. The Book turned her back to her regular old self and the Book returned back to her body. "So! Let's go back! Back to Starlight Academy!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
All of a sudden, a big flash occurred right in back of Sakura. It was like a dark moment, and out of her body came out an ice spear, right through her heart. "S...Syaoran..." Sakura whispered as she slowly fell to the ground.  
  
"SAKURA!!" Syaoran yelled as he knelt beside her.  
  
As Sakura fell to the ground with blood all over her, Hitoshi was revealed right at the scene...  
  
---  
  
The last cliff-hanger in my story! One more chapter to go! Please R&R so you guys will get the last and FINAL chapter!  
  
~ azngurL 


	13. The True Meaning Of Destiny

Author's Notes: Hey, guys! Well here's the last chapter of this story...I can't believe it's all over now...This story...Well, I just want to thank all of you guys! I would like to thank those like 'SakuraJade', 'Reiko', 'Cherry', 'SakuranTokyo' (these people were the ones who constantly reviewed me, thank you guys! ^.^), and all the rest (sorry if I forgot any others who have constantly reviewed...)! You guys are the BEST!  
  
Alright, a poem below here is being displayed. It's called The True Meaning of Destiny, and it is a little something that I wrote for this story. The song that will be featured in here is called 'Wind Nocturne' and it DOES NOT belong to me, it belongs to Kadokawa (I took it from Lunar: Silver Star Story Complete), and I only took the English translation for all of your benefits...(l love this song...^.^) Oh yeah, and during this chapter you're gonna see this '...', meaning that a song is being sung, k?  
  
Let's see, what else. Oh yeah, during this chapter, I suggest you listen to some sad song (i think it helps it a bit...hee!). It can be anything, but I was listening to Final Fantasy VIII's theme song, Eyes On Me, by Faye Wong, either that or Wind Nocturne (It can be the Boat Song from the U.S version as well!) from the RPG, Lunar Silver Star Story Complete... If you got an MP3 player, download one of them and listen while you read this, okay? Thanks, guys!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of its characters. The only characters I own is Hitoshi and Mayuko. I also do not own 'Wind Nocturne'.  
  
**  
  
The True Meaning of Destiny*  
  
by,  
  
azngurL  
  
(Inspired by Final Fantasy VIII)  
  
**  
  
--Chapter 13: The True Meaning of Destiny  
  
In a place where hope is lost... Is a place so dark A hole within my heart... Where is my shining light? The light that'll give me flight... ...So I can soar...High above the skies... I was so alone in this world But then you came along And put such a smile on my face... My heart began to throb and beating so fast...Are you the one? Please tell if it is so...Because I need to know Then once we are together, I can start to wonder if this is Destiny... I need to know if this is fate placed by the angels Because all my life I never knew the meaning Oh please my love, tell me if destiny is true Then we can both find out...The True Meaning of Destiny **  
  
"T-The last...Of...M-My p-power...HAHAHAHA!!" Hitoshi laughed as he fell to the ground and finally died.  
  
"Sakura!!" Tomoyo screamed out.  
  
"Oh my God!" Eriol yelled out.  
  
"Sakura...!" Syaoran shouted as he ran to her. As he was about to pick her up, a strong wind blew and a portal opened. "What the...?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"A portal...?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
Sakura's body started to float towards the portal she entered in, still unconscious and slowly dying. The Book came out of her and it started to turn its pages, but then the portal in which she had entered had closed.  
  
"Sakura! Where did she go?!" Syaoran asked.  
  
"It seems that she was brought to another dimension...," Eriol said.  
  
"What do you mean?!" Syaoran asked with tears welling up in his eyes.  
  
"I once read that if the Mistress was destroyed in her human form with the Book still within her, there is no point for her to live anymore, therefore her powers will be passed to someone else...," Eriol said.  
  
"She can't die now!!" Syaoran exclaimed.  
  
"Syaoran...You saw what Hitoshi did...She probably-" Eriol started.  
  
"No! Shut up! She's not going to die!" Syaoran exclaimed.  
  
"Is there a way we can open the portal, Eriol?" Tomoyo asked with tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
"She was sent to another dimension where hope and light don't exist, so pure magic won't work, therefore something else will...," Eriol said.  
  
"And that is...?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"...A song," Eriol said.  
  
"A song?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Yeah," Eriol replied.  
  
"What kind of song?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"It has to be the Mistress' favorite song, but that is unknown...Even now. That's the only way we can open the portal. But the song has to be long enough. If the person stops singing, then the portal will close," Eriol replied.  
  
"The Mistress' favorite song?...Wait, I think I know!" Tomoyo said.  
  
"What?" Syaoran and Eriol both asked.  
  
"Well, Sakura and I were talking a long time...When we didn't become Starlights. Sakura and I were talking about our dreams and I told her that I wanted to become a singer. Before we left for our first mission, she had told me that she had love the song called 'Wind Nocturne', and that she wanted me to sing it for her when we ever had the chance," Tomoyo said.  
  
"Wind Nocturne? I don't know that song," Syaoran said.  
  
"Well yeah, because it is a very old song. Wind Nocturne is a song about what how it feels to be in love. Sakura said it was her favorite song, so it's worth it to give it a shot!" Tomoyo exclaimed.  
  
"Alright, we'll give it a shot. And if the portal opens, only one person can enter that dimension because I read that it is too stable. That is where you come in, Syaoran. I trust that you know how to bring Sakura back to us...But you must be quick...The Mistress cannot be brought back to life in this world, only in other dimensions...So...," Eriol said.  
  
"Right...Got you, Eriol," Syaoran said.  
  
"But the question is...How are we supposed to bring her back to us in that dimension?" Eriol asked.  
  
They all remained silent for quite and while, then Syaoran closed his eyes.  
  
**  
  
(Flashback)  
  
"What's the Book of Wings? I was curious to know ever since Mayuko mentioned it." Syaoran asked.  
  
"Book of Wings?...That's a magical book with many secrets. It has many powerful spells, but it also has the power to grant wishes. The Book allowed Mayuko and I to split apart, and when we rejoin with each other, the Book will be restored to full power...There was also once a legend where it said that when you really know the true meaning of love and destiny to someone...your dearest wish will come true..." Sakura said.  
  
"...Really?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
(End of Flashback)  
  
**  
  
"I know how," Syaoran said.  
  
"What?" Eriol asked.  
  
"It's too hard to explain, but leave it up to me," Syaoran replied.  
  
"Alright then... Tomoyo. You're up," Eriol said.  
  
Tomoyo walked over to where the portal used to be and bowed her head. She closed her eyes and her hands clasped. "Oh please...Please let this be the song...Please bring Sakura back to us..." She silently prayed. Then she began to sing:  
  
' From an unknown country across the sea.. a wind blows gently past my ears...'  
  
A bright light started to shine and the field became bright. A light shone and the portal began to slowly open. As it opened, they could see blood floating around and the Book which continuously turned its pages above Sakura's body. Syaoran entered in and Eriol watched.  
  
'I want to know who this person is...Living as a troubled memory within my heart...'  
  
As Syaoran walked over to her body slowly, a tear came out of his eye and he soon got to her. "Sakura...," He whispered as he held her tight in his arms.  
  
"S...Syaoran...," Sakura faintly whispered as she half lit her eyes, but then closed them.  
  
'To love someone...or be loved by someone...'  
  
"Sakura, you can't die! You can't!!" Syaoran exclaimed as more tears began to fall. "I know...It wasn't a good start in the beginning but you were....Always there helping me...Encouraging me...Smiling at me...," He whispered.  
  
'I wonder how it feels. Someday I will surely come to know...'  
  
"I've never met a person who has been quite like you...You're special...Well...At least to me. You can't die...If you do...My whole world will be crushed....," He whispered some more.  
  
'The night drenched in the blue star's light, I was a child...'  
  
"...And...You taught me something...That...If you wanna be loved and cared for...You must love and care for them too. You taught me that, Sakura and I really thought I had found my person, and that person was you. And when you wake up, we can spend every moment with each other...," He said.  
  
' Why is that day's melody, once blowing so wild, now fading away?'  
  
"And I thought before that that Destiny talk was nothing but crap...But when you came along, I had a new perspective, and I felt feelings I thought I never would've felt before...Sakura, all I'm saying is ... I love you!" He exclaimed.  
  
'Intermittently, a singing voice drifts toward the open sea....To love someone...To be loved by someone, I wonder how it feels...It feels so far...'  
  
"Sakura...Come back to me...Come back to my heart." He whispered.  
  
' I want to cherish this new born thought...Fate has stirred my heart in vain. It's only the wind...'  
  
The song had just ended and the Book turned its pages fast, and a light shone from it. It shone upon Syaoran and Sakura. "Book Of Wings, grant me a wish...I wish that Sakura would come back to us..." He whispered. The Book shone brightly and shone over Sakura's body. Syaoran continued to stare at Sakura, but then his face lit up and he smiled widely.  
  
**  
  
"Tomoyo, there's no more of the song?" Eriol asked.  
  
"No...," Tomoyo replied.  
  
"But since the song stopped, they can be stuck there forever!" Eriol exclaimed.  
  
"I'm sorry...," Tomoyo apologized.  
  
"It's not your fault, Tomoyo...," Eriol said.  
  
All of a sudden, Syaoran walked out of the portal, holding Sakura in his arms. He was smiling and so was Sakura for she had survived from Syaoran's wish.  
  
"Sakura...!" Tomoyo exclaimed.  
  
"Syaoran!" Eriol exclaimed.  
  
"You're alive!" They both exclaimed.  
  
Syaoran let Sakura down and she stood up and smiled while tears fell from her face. "Oh Tomoyo...Eriol...I was so afraid that I would never see you two again..." She whispered.  
  
"Sakura...," Tomoyo whispered as she started to cry. "Oh, Sakura!!" Tomoyo exclaimed as she hugged her tightly.  
  
"You did it, Syaoran." Eriol said.  
  
"Yeah." Syaoran said back.  
  
**  
  
They were all back at Starlight Academy where a grand party was being thrown, just for the four heroes. Everyone was dressed in their finest clothes and Syaoran was out in the balcony, alone with the wind blowing against his hair.  
  
"I can't believe that it is all over...That adventure that I thought could never end...," Syaoran thought as he continued to stare out from the balcony.  
  
A hand touched his shoulder and Syaoran turned around, and it revealed Sakura. "Hey, Syaoran!" She greeted.  
  
Syaoran smiled. "Hey, Sakura," He said.  
  
"Can I join you?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yes," He replied.  
  
Sakura leaned against the balcony and began to stare out into the sky as well, but then started to stare at Syaoran.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"Hee-hee, nothing...But, I wanna thank you, Syaoran...," She said while tears began to well up in her eyes.  
  
"Thank me? You don't have to...," He said.  
  
"But I want to! Syaoran...I...Heard what you were saying to me, though I was slowly dying...I can't believe I did all those things to help you through this journey. And when you said that you wanted to spend every moment with me afterwards, well...So did I. I want to, Syaoran. It was my dream to," She said.  
  
"Really?" He asked.  
  
"Yup," She replied.  
  
"Heh...That's good to hear," He said.  
  
"Sure is," She said.  
  
They remained silent for some time but then some slow melody started to play. Syaoran smiled and he confronted Sakura. "Sakura, do you wanna dance?" He asked.  
  
Sakura looked at him and smiled. "Sure," She replied as he took her. They started dancing like they did before, but this time it had more emotion and feeling...It was as if they should never separate.  
  
"Syaoran...I feel...So right when I'm in your arms...," Sakura whispered.  
  
"Sakura...," Syaoran whispered.  
  
The melody soon ended and they continued to stay in that embrace, shining in the moonlight, and they looked at each other. "Now I know what the True Meaning of Destiny is..." Syaoran said as he stroked her hair.  
  
"Yes...Destiny between us can never be broken..." Sakura whispered.  
  
Soon enough, they leaned towards each other and kissed. A kiss, promising to stay with each other for eternity, living under the rule of Destiny.  
  
**  
  
"You got it, Tomoyo?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Yes I got it.." Tomoyo replied as she shut off her camera.  
  
"We're good..." Eriol whispered.  
  
"Yup." Tomoyo said as they continued to watch the new couple blossom.  
  
...End.  
  
---  
  
Finished! Finished, finished, finished!! Yay!! So?? How was the last chapter of The True Meaning of Destiny? I don't really know if I'll write a sequel, but maybe I will if some of you guys would like one! Well gotta go, please R&R, bye!  
  
Love,  
  
azngurL ^.^ 


End file.
